1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a file protecting method and a file protecting system. Particularly, the present invention is related to a file protecting method and a file protecting system for protecting a file stored in a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demands for storage media have also rapidly increased. A rewritable non-volatile memory has characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, etc., and thus, it is suitable for potable applications and further becomes one of the most adaptable memories for such battery-powered portable products. A flash drive is a storage apparatus using a NAND-type flash memory as its storage medium. Due to its small volume and large capacity, flash drive has been broadly adopted for exchanging data.
For example, users borrow the flash drives from each other to store data to be transmitted to the opposite side in his or her flash drive. However, the flash drive is a quite personal belonging, and important personal data is usually stored therein. Accordingly, when the user borrows the flash drive to another person, how to prevent other persons to view or access personal files originally stored therein is a major concern to the user.